


Poor Signal

by happywhaleshark



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhaleshark/pseuds/happywhaleshark
Summary: Matsubara Kanon has been acting weird recently.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uploading old work

As an active idol born as a child star, How could Shirasagi Chisato never have heard of scandalous gossip and "big news"? The teenagers‘ little brains are full of hyperbolic love stories. They consider kissing to be more important than eating. In addition, there are more beauties in celebrities, so love scandals are too more common than they should be. Chisato's interest in emotional entanglement or physical entanglement among others is declining year after year: from being shy at first, to being slightly curious later, and pure numbness now. After witnessing various "drama-of-the-year", she can literally recognize a young girl in love just from her appearance. Now her attitude towards the concept of "love" has almost reached the point of indifference. If others want to love, let them love and that has nothing to do with her. She will be the Actress of Tokyo, so she doesn’t have time to spend her precious energy on love, or to spy the emotional life of other people.  
-The premise is that "other person" is not Matsubara Kanon.  
Matsubara Kanon has been acting weird lately.  
In fact, Kanon has been quite strange since joining her band, but Chisato thought letting go is good for Kanon's growth, so she ignored the tiny bit of jealousy in her heart.  
She was almost about to think that the slight jealousy she had when Kanon said she made new friends had never existed.  
Where shall we start? First of all, Kanon blushed more and more recently because of something.  
It's not that blushing is strange. According to Kanon's personality, Chisato will call an ambulance as soon as Kanon doesn't flush at all. It's just weird that she rarely blushes from praise or gaze from others recently (presumably because her band's activities have strengthened her self-confidence, and Chisato is also very happy about this); However, when she has tea parties with Chisato, her cheeks are always slightly warm when she talks about a particular person.  
Moreover, this phenomenon is always accompanied by other abnormal behaviors: obvious irregular eye movements, unnatural hand movements, and illogical talking.  
Chisato has always carefully observed Kanon's state when they had tea parties, so based on her life experience and comparison with previous observations, she can be sure that the following conclusion is correct.  
Matsubara Kanon is in love.  
At first Chisato only felt that this was a temporary impulse. Kanon was only driven by the physiology power of hormones to yearn for the handsome prince ... Yes, just like those middle school girls who are crazy about all kinds of misbranded "school hunk" . That fascination will never last long. After the dominance of the physiological effects of adolescence disappears, everything will return to its original state. Kanon will forget the prince in the fairy tales and return to her close friend.  
This was the most likely ending, she said to herself.  
Do you really think so? Her reason asked.  
In fact, Chisato had long been aware of what had happened to Kanon.  
It's probably from a tea party with Kanon after her joining the band when she started seeing Kanon with a smile that had never appeared on her face before.  
But Chisato has seen that kind of smile, many times. They are from the faces of girls who show off their relationship status to others.  
Clues are connected with clues.  
An indescribable fear penetrated her spinal cord and transformed into a nerve impulse, dominating her.  
..Matsubara Kanon is in love with that person, and that feeling is not a temporary admiration or appreciation.  
She kept lying to herself that it was impossible. She was just afraid of that fact.  
Until one day Kanon's words ignited the landmine buried deep in Chisato's heart.  
"Chisato-chan, I think ... I'm in love with someone."  
Chisato didn't speak. She just frowned.  
Kanon didn't seem to think that her close friend would always take care of her, who seems can't wait to be her mother would react to her love affair so coldly. She asked timidly, "Chisato-chan?"  
Chisato took a sip of tea gracefully, pinching the knuckles holding the cup to pale.  
"So ... have you known that person for many years, or have you fallen in love at first sight? The two situations are quite different. I won't allow you to elope with strange people."  
Well, controlling expressions is a piece of cake for Chisato. She makes a living from it.  
Kanon's eyes blinked.  
"What should I say... I think it is somewhere in between? It is definitely wrong to say that we just met, but it hasn't been so long ... and it's not a strange person, Chisato you-ah!" Kanon suddenly covered her mouth. It looks like she did something wrong.  
"This kind of situation you say is quite common in the entertainment industry. Such couples have appeared in people I know."  
Chisato spoke blankly, but the universe in her brain was spinning fast.  
Did Kanon just want to say "Chisato, you know her too?" She 's hiding her prince from Chisato so desperately?  
To be fair, Chisato thinks Kanon and Kaoru are perfect match. Well, they look good together. Also, Kanon is too cute and gentle for this world. In case of being cheated by some corrupted glamorous-looking men or women ... it feels terrible to think about it. In contrast, although Kaoru looks like that, she is actually a very gentle and considerate person.  
Isn't that nice? The person she likes and the person that person likes become lovers, and the two happiness intersect, turning into...  
... No.  
She thought that this self-consolation would be effective, but she was actually just piercing her own heart with rusty nails, and she had to coax herself that the color of arterial blood and rust were beautifully harmonious together, like a piece of chocolate cake rising in the sea of roses.  
Why is this happening!


	2. Chapter 2

Kanon looked uneasily at her gloomy friend.  
It seems Chisato has been vaguely aware of it, but Kanon isn't surprised by this. She usually couldn't hide something bit from Chisato's eyes, let alone a life event like first love.  
Well, maybe it's not a life event, but at least it's an unquestionable big event for her now.  
Chisato narrowed her eyes and looked away, with a kind smile, "I'll talk to Kaoru next time."  
Before she finishd, Kanon felt a layer of cold sweat on her back.  
She didn't expect Chisato to understand this.  
If Chisato asks Kaoru about her, Kaoru will definitely tell Chisato something she shouldn't know...  
Although she can't see her own expression, it must have shown it on her face. ...Kanon couldn't see through Chisato's thoughts, but more or less felt her emotions.  
Chisato tilted her head slightly and smiled at Kanon.  
"Do you want to ask me why I know that this has something to do with Kaoru? Of course I know. Who do you think I am?"  
Kanon's tongue started to tie.  
"Huh? Ah - uh -"  
How did Chisato know that she had consulted with Kaoru?  
Chisato and Kaoru's relationship has always been close. Had Kaoru accidentally said something to her? No, they must have discussed about that without informing Kanon.  
The gap between these two was really difficult to step in.  
Kanon and Chisato have known each other for a long time after all. Chisato must have a lot of secrets that she hasn't heard of.  
Kanon wasn't tall enough. She didn't look handsome. Her personality wasn't charming, and her acting talent wasn't good enough.  
If you use the stage play as an analogy, Kanon lacks the characteristics of the prince character, and there is no sense of fate in the relationship with the heroine.  
The only thing she had confidence in was probably her strength of will?  
She blushed at the thought of what she had told Kaoru that day. As a result, Kaoru joked about her "Passionate Confession" every time she saw Kanon, and adapted what she said that day into various versions ...  
Ah, why was her so excited that day! Kaoru will definitely tell Chisato all!  
But if she didn't talk to Kaoru, she might not be able to detect her true intentions ...  
"Kanon?"  
Chisato stared at Kanon's eyes.  
Kanon, who was at a loss, fell into further chaos.  
She fluttered her hands like a penguin and couldn't keep silent longer.  
"Chisato, I-"


End file.
